Naoki Has a Date? A Proclamation of Haru's Feelings!
Naoki Has a Date? A Proclamation of Haru's Feelings! is the 21st episode of Athletic Pretty Cure. Major Events * Haru learns about Naoki being a Cure. * Empress's true identity as Princess Shiharu is revealed. Synopsis After dancing a pas de deux with Izanagi for the class, Naoki returns to the lockers at the end of the class and discovers a note in his locker. The note is a request from Haru to go on a date with her, to meet her at the art museum at 11 AM on Sunday. That day, Haru waits outside of the Art Muesum pacing nervously. Naoki arrives in the limo driven by Hiro. As he steps out, Haru quips, "Right on time." Naoki confesses he had a hard time figuring out what to wear, but Haru tells him not to think too hard about such things and that what matters is, it's 11:00, and he's here. She does, however, take the time to compliment him on his dress, saying he looks just about as pretty in it as she does in her own dress. The two walk into the art muesum, which has as its current main attraction a series on the French Impressionist movement. Unknown to them, they're being followed by Empress, who decides to fool around with the art being exhibited. The first artist on the exhibition's playlist is Claude Monet, whose painting Impression, soleil levant suddenly becomes an animated sunrise, much to the amazement of those looking at it. Haru watches in awe, wondering how it was doing that. After a few more of Monet's best works, they move on to a section on Edgar Degas, which begins with his painting La classe de danse. Both Haru and Naoki are transfixed by its suddenly animating like the sunrise painting did, and while dancing along with the subjects of the painting they're joined by an animated copy of his bronze sculpture La petite danseuse de quatorze ans, who they soon befriend after learning she desperately wanted to be on the program. After learning she had been excluded, she was approached by a young woman with green hair who brought her to life. Naoki, while intrigued, becomes suspicious that the magic paintings weren't what they had appeared. After the Degas exhibition comes a section on Pierre-Auguste Renoir. This is where things start to really go haywire. La Yole suddenly animates a turbulence that causes the boat on the Seine to capsize, and on Jeunes filles au piano the girls start playing dissonant chords loudly, causing everyone in the real world, even the little dancer of 14 years, to cover their ears. The Claude Monet section is comparatively sedate, with no nasty surprises—or any surprises at all, for that matter. However, it is the climactic Vincent Van Gogh section where the real trouble strikes, as a murder of crows flies out of Wheatfield with Crows and starts attacking those present. A stampede ensues, with a few injuries but thankfully no deaths. At this point, the little dancer of 14 years, distraught at all the chaos, tearfully confesses to Naoki and Haru who had brought her to life just as Empress reveals herself. In front of Haru, Naoki responds by transforming into Cure Tennis to battle Empress's crow Ōbāruru, telling Haru and the little dancer of 14 years to get somewhere safe before engaging the Ōbāruru in combat. Naoki starts fighting, but the Ōbāruru's attacks grow deadlier, with its needle-like feather piercing anything in sight, including Haru, who barely misses several jabs by the time the other Cures show up to back Naoki. The Cures fight the Ōbāruru, even making some strikes on Empress, making her sprawl as something shoots out of her bracelet, knocking her out just as Naoki finishes off the Ōbāruru with Love! Set! Match!, purifying it. Afterwards, the Cures turn to check on Empress, only to find someone else in her place looking at them, confused about what's going on. Trivia * The music playing during the pas de deux at the start of the episode is "On the Beautiful Blue Danube" by Johann Strauss. * The music playing as Naoki and Haru are dancing along with the painting midway through the episode is "Dance of the Reed Flutes" from Tchaikovsky’s The Nutcracker. Category:Episodes